fan_pretty_curefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Watanabe Chikako
Watanabe Chikako, kurz Chika ist die dritte Secret Pretty Cure.' '''Vom Charakter her ist sie sehr Jungenhaft und wird auch von den Jungs zu ihrer Clique dazugezählt. Mit den Mädchen hat sie da eher wenig Kontakt. Als Cure ist sie '''Cure Fantasy' und ihre Cure Farbe ist gelb. Hintergrund Chikako ist ein Einzelkind. Ihre Mutter ist verstorben als sie sieben Jahre alt war und ihren Vater hat sie nie kennengelernt. Daher lebt sie seitdem bei ihrer Oma in Unmei. Sie hat sich schon immer eher mit Jungen verstanden, da die Mädchen in ihrer Nachbarschaft immer nur mit Puppen gespielt, sich schön gemacht und auf Prinzessin gemacht haben. Das waren und sind nicht gerade Chikas Interessen. Aber so cool und unantastbar sie auch immer scheint ist sie eigentlich eine ruhige, mitfühlende und sensieble Person, was sie nur nach außen hin sehr selten zeigt. Persönlichkeit Chika ist cool und lässig. Sie lässt sich von niemandem etwas sagen und kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn sie jemand anlügt. Dies kann sie sofort erkennen, egal bei wem. Sie ist beinahe immer mit den Jungs unterwegs und verhält sich auch meistens selbst wie einer. Die meinesten Mädchen finden sie daher nicht so toll und bleiben lieber "unter ihres Gleichen". Chika selbst gefällt das aber eigentlich nicht gerade, da sie auch gerne mit anderen Mädchen befreundet wäre. Allerdings traut sie sich nicht wirklich, auf diese zuzugehen, weil sie doch auch eine ziemlich schüchterne Seite hat, welche sie dank Megumi und Yoko überwinden kann. Sie ist eine echte Sportskanone: Turnen, Laufen, Springen, Kraftsport, Chikako kann einfach alles prima, aber am liebsten spielt sie Fußball und Hockey. Dafür hat sie allerdings in anderen Fächern ein paar Probleme. Sie ist intelligent, aber den Stoff im Unterricht versteht sie nicht immer gleich auf Anhieb. Daher freut sie sich umso mehr, wenn sie uns ihre Freundinnen zusammen lernen. Beziehungen Yoko - Yoko ist Fantasys Partnerin. Chika hilft Yoko vor allem nicht immer so ernst zu sein und generell lockerer zu werden. Andersrum hilft aber auch Yoko Chika mehr aus sich heraus zu leben. Watanabe Kyoko - Chikas Großmutter. Sie ist für Chika der wichtigste Mensch. Nishida Megumi - Megumi ist Chikas wichtigste Freundin. Sie hatte sich von anfang an um Chika bemüht und wollte sie in die Gruppe aufnehmen, was ihr letzten Endes auch gelang. Aussehen Chika hat lange, glatte blonde Haare, die sie so gut wie immer offen trägt. Ihr Pony ist gerade geschnitten, nur an den Seiten fallen zwei längere Strähnen, die sie nicht wie die restlichen Haare hinter die Ohren klemmt, sondern davor herunter fallen lässt. Sie trägt ein gelbes T-Shirt und darüber eine mittellange braune Jacke, deren Ärmel sie stets auf Ellenbogenhöhe hochschiebt. Dazu trägt sie eine kurze Hose und hellbraune Stiefel. Ihr Pretty Cure Necklace ist ein silberner Schmetterling, der bei der Verwandlung gelb schimmert. Als Cure Fantasy ändert sich an ihrer Frisur nicht viel, außer, dass sie ihre Haare nun mit einer roten Schleife zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden trägt. Ihr Necklace wird fliederfarben. Ihr bauchfreies Top ist Hellgelb und mit orangenen Streifen abgeschlossen. Es hat nur einen Träger auf der linken Seite. Ihr Rock ist ebenfalls hellgelb und beginnt in einem orangenen Band. Unten hat der Rock noch einen roten Streifen. Fantasy trägt hohe orangene Stiefel mit hellgelben Absätzen und oben ebenfalls hellgelben Streifen. Als Butterfly Fantasy verschwindet der Träger ihres Tops und sie trägt einen hellgelben glänzenden Mantel. außerdem trägt sie ihre Haare nicht mehr in dem hohen Zopf, sondern offen und zwei Strähnen an Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Ihre Schuhe werden zu gelben Stiefeletten mit orangenen Stulpen. Cure Fantasy thumb|110px Die Kraft von allen wunderschönen Träumen! Cure Fantasy! すべて の 美しい夢 の 力！キュア ファンタジー！ Subete no utsukushī yume no chikara! Kyua fantajī! Cure Fantasy ist die Cure der Träume und Wünsche. Sie ist das dritte Mitglied im Team mit Cure Miracle und Cure Apple. Als Cure ist Chika sehr entschlossen und hat ihr Ziel stets vor Augen. Sie kämpft tapfer und stark, die Sportskanone ist eine gute Kämpferin. Ihre Begleiterin und Partnerin ist Yoko. Wie die anderen erhält auch Fantasy eine der alten königlichen Waffen; das Fantasy Sword. Mit ihm kann sie eine neue Attacke, Fantasy Thunderstorm, ''zusätzlich zu ihrem Fantasy Sparkle ausführen. Butterfly Fantasy Butterfly Fantasy ist Fantasys Super Cure Form. Diese Verwandlung erhielt sie wie die anderen durch die Kraft der sechs Maskottchen und Yoin Cho. als Butterfly Cure bekommt Fantasy große, gelbe Schmetterlingsflügel und trägt ein Diadem auf dem Kopf und einen roten Schmetterling im Haar. Verwandlung '"Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure!"' - Das ist der Verwandlungsspruch der Secret Pretty Cures. Cure Fantasys Schlusssatz lautet, '"Die Kraft aller wunderschönen Träume! Cure Fantasy!"' Zuerst küsst Chikako ihren Necklace um diesen zu aktivieren. Daraufhin wird ihr Körper von einem weißen Licht eingehüllt und Fliederfarbene Blitze bilden ihr Top und den Rock, dann die Stiefel. Als nächstes nimmt sie ihre Haare zusammen. Wenn sie die Arme nun wieder nach unten nimmt erscheint die Haarschleife. Nun erscheint ihr Necklace, der nun die Farbe Flieder hat. Wenn sie nun die augen öffnet sind diese orange. Nun beendet Fantasy ihre Verwandlung mit dem Schlusssatz. Attacken *'Fantasy Sparkle' Fantasy schwingt ihre Hand von ihrer Kette aus an die Seite, als würde sie ein Frisbie werfen. Dabei entlässt sie einen Schwarm bunter Schmetterlinge auf den Feind. Diese lösen sich in Glitzerstaub auf, der sich um diesen legt und dann mit ihm verfliegt. *'Fantasy Thunderstorm' ''"Erleuchte, Licht der Fantasie! Fantasy Sword! Pretty Cure Fantasy Thunderstorm!" Fantasy beschwört ihr Schwert und hält es mit beiden Händen in die Luft, woraufhin ein greller gelber Blitz es trifft. Dann nimmt sie die rechte Hand mit dem Schwert seitlich nach unten, holt einmal weit zu einem Wirbelschlag aus, bei dem viele Blitze aus den Tasogare weitergeleitet werden, der daraufhin zerfällt. Etymologie Watanabe (渡部) - setzt sich zusammen aus folgenden Kanji: Watari (渡) steht für bestehen und Bu (部) bedeutet Abschnitt / Teil. Beides zusammen liest man Watanabe und steht für einen bestandenen Lebensabschnitt. Chikako (ちか子) - Chika (ちか) steht als Name für Weisheit und ko (子) steht für Kind. Gemeinsam bedeutet es also Kind der Weisheit. Songs Duet Trivia *Cure Fantasy ist die einzige Secret Cure deren haarfarbe sich bei der Verwandlung nicht ändert. Gallerie Siehe Auch Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Kategorie:Gelbe Cure